


The Run and Go

by Skeletonkids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonkids/pseuds/Skeletonkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have killed a man and all I know is I am on the run and go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not finish

His blood slid through my fingers and onto the kitchen floor. The warm sensation gave me a tingly feeling I had never felt. My brother laid before me without any light of life in his eyes. I myself diminshed that light. My eyes burned from a familiar pain. I rose from my knees and staggered into the hall. My hand fumbled for the light switch that clicked on and echoed throughout the silent house. The sound of my pounding heart beat in my ears. I found myself in front of the hall mirror, staring at my reflection. Two blood red eyes replaced my regular brown ones.  
"What have I become?" I asked myself. But the voice that escaped my lips was not my own. It was a low, deep growl that asked the question.  
Something in the back of my head was screaming at me. I could barely hear it scratching at the walls of my brain.  
"Tyler." it yelled "Fight it."  
Tyler?  The name rang a bell, a faint yet distinct bell. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. I grabbed the sides of the mirror.  
"Who are you?" the voice rumbled. Suddenly everything in my mind clicked. "Blurryface."  
A twisted smile screwed up my face. "That's right baby. I'm you and you are me." The voice in my head screamed a little louder.  
"Don't let me be gone!" he shouted.  
"No. No, no, no. I am not you." I closed my eyes and searched for the owner of the voice. My mind was a dangerous place and even Blurryface knew that. I sifted through the suicidal thoughts and depressing mind games. I passed over dry deserts until I came upon an ocean. My islands of violence was where the ship-wrecked screamer laid. Beautiful birds surrounded him and pecked at his head.  
"Come on!" I tried to yell but only a faint whisper came out. That was enough for the boy though. He waved his hands in attempt to shoo the birds away but they continued to pester him. "Fight them off!" I hollered and once again heard nothing but a whisper. The boy understood. He began to flail his whole body until the creatures fled away. He rose to his feet and extended his hands as though he was praising the Lord.  
"Take me!" he said. I wasn't sure how. I willed my brain to become one with the screamer. Everything happened too quickly. Every memory, every word, every thought that the boy had came flooding into me at once and I realized something; I was the ship-wrecked screamer that was stranded in my own mind.  
I had snapped back to reality when I hit the floor. My breath ran away from me as I used the walls to help me back up. My wobbly legs could barely hold me. I rested my hands on both sides of the mirror and looked into the glass.  
"Tyler Joseph. Tyler Robert Joseph. That's me." My eyes widen. A single thought had filled me with anxiety.  
Zack.  
I flew back into the kitchen, scared to turn on the lights but I knew I had to. My fingers hovered over the switch for a second before the light revealed what I had done.  
My brother. The one who I looked up to and aspired to be, dead. Pools of his blood stained the floor around him and a butcher's knife. I looked back down the hall to see crimson footprints mimicking where I had been.  
My head was spinning. I knelt down by Zack's shoulders and began to cry. My tears rained down, mixing with the blood puddles.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.  
"He deserved it." Blurryface told me.  
"No. No one deserves this," I retaliated. I shut him out right then so he didn't gain any control. I didn't remember why I killed Zack. Blurryface had blocked that memory from me and I didn't know how to unlock it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to.  
I sniffled and forced my tears to stop falling. I had to clean up the mess. That was the moment it all hit me. I would have to run. I wasn't a man who could survive in prison.  
I got to my feet and gathered some dish towels from a drawer. I cleaned Zack's wounds as best I could which left the towels varied shades of red. The water ran hot as I washed my hands off in the kitchen sink. My brain scrambled for a place to store Zack's body. We were in his house and he lived alone so it had to be the easiest place for me to hide him.  
I shut the tap off and turned back to Zack. His favorite blue tanktop was blood stained on his body. His lifeless eyes seemed to stare into my soul as I walked around his body.  
"Forgive me God," I whispered. It was more of a question than a statement. Would He ever forgive me?  
I pressed my fingers to Zack's eyelids. This would be easier if I convinced myself he was only sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world around us is burning but we're so cold."

Zack's body smudge blood into the floor as I dragged him to the basement.   
Thump. Thump. Thump. Guilt ran through my veins with every step. Dust clouds rose up from under Zack, leaving me in fits of coughing. My eyes darted around the cellar for a place to hide my brother.   
"That dryer over there looks like a fabulous place to hide a body," Blurryface piped up.  
"Will you shut up?" I muttered. I was vaguely aware that, technically, I was talking to myself.  
"I'm only trying to help. You know? Be a friend," he chuckled.   
"Gonna make me a friendship bracelet now?" I remarked. He didn't answer. However he was right about something; the dryer could hold Zack.  
Blood had stopped smearing the floor but that hadn't changed the deep cuts and gashes that were forever etched into the lifeless body. The lid of the dryer banged open and I looked inside. Clothes were piled to the top. I was shaking as I took the clothes out and struggled to replace them with Zack. His body folded to fit into the machine and left extra space that I filled with the clean laundry.  
"Run it," the all-to-familiar growl said.   
"No are you insa-" everything went black. 

* * * * *  
The cold floor was pressed to my ear when I awoke. A constant clunking and rattling is what had caused me to regain consciousness. My heart dropped down into my stomach and shattered. The little pieces of my broken heart seemed to cut up my insides.  
"Now he'll be soft and huggable when they find him," Blurryface cackled. "Wanna see how we did it?"  Before I could stop him, Blurryface took my mind over again.  
The memory was fuzzy but undoubtedly from my point of view. I watched as my own two hands shoved the clothes and my brother down and slammed the lid shut. My fingers turned the knobs on the highest setting. The dryer began to rumble and I snapped back to present-time.  
"Why would you show me that?" I asked. He only laughed.  
The sickley banging gave me images of Zack being tossed around and damaged even more. I stopped the dryer.  
"Time to say goodbye kiddo," Blurryface told me.  
I took a deep breath. Where could I go? Who would take me in? Would I be able to trust them? Hell, could they trust me? A single name came to mind.

Josh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you save my heavy dirty soul?"

The drive to Josh's house was longer than usual. Little pebbles that would jump up from the road and hit the metal on the car would send me into a panic attack. Gravel cruched beneath my tires when I pulled into Josh's driveway. Ruby began to bark and jump up to look out the window. A curtain fluttered open to reveal Josh peeking through.  
I sat in silence, trying to find the confidence to go inside. There was no going back, Josh had seen me. Taking a shaky breath, I got out of the car. Ruby barked louder when the door slammed. As I approached the house I realized the lights were out except Josh's room. A glance at my watch told me why; it was 2:30 am.   
Before I could knock, Josh opened the door. Tired was written all over his face and body.  
"Ty, I love you and everything but why are you here at 2:30?"  
"Haha. Fu-funny st-t-tory actually," I stuttered out. God, I was a wreck.  
He motioned for me to go inside and I obeyed.  
*********************

"Alright, spill," Josh said, handing me a beer. Nervous shakes took over my arms, dropping the can. "The story not the can," he groaned.  
"S-sorry I'm a l-l-little shaken," why couldn't I properly speak words?  
"Because you killed a man probably," Blurryface whispered.  
"C'mon Tyjo what's up?"  
My brother is dead in a dryer and I'm responsible somehow. But I don't remember how because I'm double sided.  
"Zack is... He's um..." I stumbled.  
"Is he okay? Spit it out bud," He pressed the can to his lips without taking his eyes off of me.  
"D-d-dead. Dead. Zack is dead," Silence washed over us. Even Ruby was silent. Hours seemed to of passed before he said something.  
"I'm sorry Ty, what happened?" Oh yes, the fun part; explaining that Josh was talking to a murderer. No matter how much I thought about it, there was no way to sugar-coat the truth. I gathered all my courage in a deep breath.  
"I killed him. I'm like schizophrenic or something. I need help but... I can't, I won't survive in jail, Josh. I didn't know what else to do so I ran here. Please don't be mad," After hearing news like that I wasn't sure how Josh kept a straight face.  
"How am I suppose to help?" His voice was monotone. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or comforted.  
"Can you save me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts"

The question lingered in the air between us. A tear trailed from my eye and onto my lips, leaving a salty taste.  
"I don't know," Josh said, avoiding my eyes. "Tyler this is serious." I knew Josh was entangled in his own thoughts. He never called me Tyler, not since the early days when we were just two kids, no trouble, no dead bodies. I wished I could turn back time.  
"Kill him too, he'll turn you in," Blurryface told me.   
"Please Jishwa," Begging might help my case. If I could show him how helpless I was, maybe he wouldn't turn me in.  
"You need to see a doctor," His eyes were cold as they stared into my soul. I couldn't see a doctor, they'd label me insane and throw me in an asylum if I did that.   
"Kill him," And then Blurryface began to scream.  
You know those times when you're out with your friends playing truth or dare, and you get a really messed up dare? Something like "Go streaking down main street while yelling "the Oreo will eat me!"" and you really don't want to. That's when the names and insults come out from hiding and send your ego into a sling. So what do you do? You go streaking down main street while yelling "the Oreo will eat me!"

That's what it's like when Blurryface is screaming in my head. If only he had made me go streaking instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet.... I'll be working


End file.
